


Твое мурчало

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Funny, M/M, Mysticism, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: В казармах завелся кот. Мяу.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	Твое мурчало

Кота Леви изловил в их с Эрвином (а теперь только его) комнате. В казармах всегда жили коты: охраняли амбары, конюшни и кухню от крыс и мышей. Количество их не поддавалось учёту, но что таких котов не было, Леви точно знал. Обычный кот на службе Разведкорпуса — серый, лохматый ком шерсти, постоянно занятый охотой на крыс. Этот кот разительно отличался от них. Леви смутно припоминал, что видел его и раньше, но не обращал внимания. После возвращения из Шиганшины — и смерти Эрвина — было не до котов. Но теперь этот кот лежал поперек стола Эрвина, растянувшись прямо на каких-то бумагах, которые после смерти командора Леви не стал убирать, только стряхивал с них пыль.

На попытки его согнать кот не реагировал. Был он рыжий… Нет, светло-палевый, большой, пушистый. Вид имел солидный и на Леви смотрел если не с презрением, то с искренним недоумением, что его пытаются согнать с нагретого лежбища. Он смотрел на Леви голубыми глазами, помахивал хвостом и уходить не собирался.

В Подземелье кошки не водились, и первый раз Леви столкнулся с ними уже в Разведкорпусе. Встреча эта чуть не стоила ему глаза, а Фарлан потом неделю смеялся над ним, как ненормальный, так что относился он к ним с опаской и неприязнью. Применять к наглой животине грубую силу он не хотел из инстинкта самосохранения. Кто его знает, этого кота… Вон, какой он огромный.

Увещевания на кота тоже не действовали. Оставаться с ним наедине не хотелось. Он отловил в коридоре первого попавшегося на глаза рядового и велел вынести кота во двор. Рядовой Жан Кирштейн спокойно взял кота на руки и, бормоча что-то про милого котика, которого ждут вкусные крыски, удалился. Леви вздохнул с облегчением.

Ночью он проснулся от того, что нечто лежало на его груди. Первой его мыслью сквозь сон было: это Эрвин обнимает его во сне. Но он тут же вспомнил, что Эрвина больше нет среди живых людей, и проснулся. В темноте, перебиваемой немного лунным светом из окна, он увидел силуэт кота. Он бы даже закричал от ужаса, но вовремя вспомнил, что его могут услышать. Стыдно было бы признаваться, что испугался какого-то кота. Четырехглазая потом жить спокойно не даст. Он аккуратно спихнул кота с себя и повернулся на бок. Кот недовольно заворчал.

— Ну, извини, ваше мурчало, ты тяжёлый. Весишь, наверное, как целая лошадь. — Кот мяукнул. — А будешь возникать, я тебя выгоню! Спи!

Следующие несколько дней кот ходил за Леви хвостом. Он лежал на столе или у Леви на коленях, когда тот читал или возился с бумагами. Забирался ему на плечо, когда Леви обедал. Ждал снаружи, пока Леви был в отхожем месте. Уговоры и угрозы на него не действовали.

— Вообще-то, — рассуждала Ханжи, почесывая кота за ухом, пока тот мешал Леви заполнять какой-то отчёт, улегшись так, что половина бумаги оказалась под его задом, — кошкам такое поведение не свойственно. Они не признают авторитета человека.  
— Мудаки, одним словом, — подытожил Леви, пытаясь локтем отодвинуть кошачий зад с бумаги.  
— Ну, можно и так сказать… А этот ходит за тобой по пятам. Странно!  
— Да он меня достал! Да, достал, и не мяукай на меня, ваше мурчало!  
— А ещё странно, что ты с ним говоришь, как с человеком…  
— Я и с тобой говорю, как с человеком. Это тоже странно, — огрызнулся Леви.  
— В рядовые захотел? — прищурилась Ханжи.

Кот приподнялся и зашипел на нее.

— Его мурчало против, — хмыкнул Леви.

Когда они собирались в экспедицию добивать титанов, кот отчаянно тёрся о ноги Леви и громко мяукал.

— Да заткнись ты, твое мурчало! — гаркнул Леви. — Я не могу взять тебя с собой! Да! Не могу! И не надо на меня так смотреть! Нет, и все! Ну, ладно, слушай, мы вернёмся через несколько часов. Полови крыс, что ли. Ах, ваше мурчало крыс не ест… Ну, обрюхать какую-нибудь кошку… Я не знаю, как вы развлекаетесь. Все, я сказал! Все! Вернусь — поговорим.

Леви запрыгнул в седло. Кот отошёл в сторону и долго смотрел вслед удаляющимся зелёным плащам.

По возвращении Леви обнаружил кота там же, где оставил. И весь вечер кот так отчаянно тёрся о него, так заглядывал в глаза, так лизал его руки, что Леви первый раз в жизни его погладил. Кот щурил голубые глаза, дрожал от удовольствия всем своим крупным телом, прогибался под ладонью и урчал, будто Саша, когда ела мясо.

Шерсть у него была мягкая, бока теплые. И весь он вдруг стал таким ласковым, послушным, имел такой довольный вид…

— Ладно, твое мурчало, — сказал Леви, — можешь жить со мной.

Ещё через пару дней Леви вошёл в комнату и увидел, что кот скачет по полу и чем-то увлеченно играет. Леви не сразу понял, что это было, а когда понял, пришлось отбирать. Кот вытащил из ящика стола галстук-боло Эрвина!

— Ах ты вшивая скотина! — крикнул Леви и кинулся отбирать у кота его игрушку.

Кот взметнулся, выскочил за дверь, не выпуская из зубов галстук-боло. Леви помчался за ним. Они пробежали по коридору, пронеслись по лестнице. У двери в кухню на первом этаже Леви споткнулся о половицу и обидно растянулся на полу, больно приложившись подбородком о пол и ободрав кожу на ладонях.

— Твою мать, — проворчал он, поднимаясь на ноги и ощупывая языком зубы.

Из разбитой губы текла кровь. Ладони саднили. Больше всего пострадала гордость. Так нелепо растянуться на полу! Из-за какого-то кота!

— Я с тобой не разговариваю! — кринул он вслед коту и поднялся к себе.

Минут через десять кот вернулся. Стыдливо клонил лобастую голову и трогал лапкой руку Леви, будто прося прощения. Злополучный галстук-боло красовался у него на шее. Леви машинально потрепал кота по голове и задумчиво произнес:

— Ты же не кот, да?

Кот посмотрел на него. Что-то человеческое и очень знакомое проступало в его ли… морде.

Почему-то захотелось назвать его Эрвином. Вместо этого Леви просто потрепал кота по голове, сказал, что галстук-боло придется снять. Кот недовольно заворчал.

— Это не твой, — сказал Леви и впервые после смерти Эрвина почувствовал, что к глазам подступают слезы. — Это _его_. Понимаешь, твое мурчало? Я даже на его столе не убираюсь, а ты это стащил. И не стыдно тебе?

Стыдно коту не было. Он понял, что на него больше не сердятся. Леви поворчит ещё, может, и галстук-боло отберёт, но он не злится. Кот осторожно лизнул ладонь Леви и устроился на его коленях. Позволил всё-таки снять с себя галстук-боло.

Леви сжал его до боли в пальцах. Поднес к губам и поцеловал. И так и заснул, сидя в кресле.

— Слушай, Ханжи, — говорил Леви, завалившись с утра пораньше к ней в кабинет. Кот, конечно, вместе с ним. — Что твоя наука говорит про переселение душ?

Кот мяукнул. Ханжи подняла голову от бумаг и посмотрела на Леви, как на идиота.

— Ты головой стукнулся? У меня нет времени…  
— Ханжи. Это не кот. Это _он_.

Ханжи сняла очки, потерла глаза и сказала:

— Он — кто? Леви, у меня правда нет времени на твою ерунду. Чего ты хочешь?

Леви помолчал, глядя на кота.

— Это _он_. Э… Эрвин.

Он вдруг понял, что впервые после битвы в Шиганшине произнес это имя вслух. Кот вскарабкался ему на плечи и обвил его шею своим большим пушистым телом. Леви поднес руку к глазам и понял, что плачет.

Ханжи смотрела на него и ничего не говорила. И он был ей за это благодарен.


End file.
